


Vade Mecum

by suis_je_fleur_de_lune



Category: Borgia: Faith and Fear, Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suis_je_fleur_de_lune/pseuds/suis_je_fleur_de_lune
Summary: 卢克蕾奇亚拿走了他的玫瑰。





	Vade Mecum

切萨雷骑着他的黑鬃战马带卢克蕾奇亚穿过内皮古老的城门朝梵蒂冈飞驰而去时已经将近黄昏，鲁克蕾奇亚的双臂紧紧怀绕在他的腰间，她醉心于身畔飞梭而过的乡间景致，毫不掩饰阵阵惬意的笑声。“切兹，”她已经很久没有如此亲昵地呼唤过他了，“我们能停下来一会儿吗？”

“怎么了，是独角兽的蹄声时隔十多年又惊动了我亲爱的妹妹吗？”

“最亲爱的哥哥，世界上不会再有第二只独角兽愿意搭理我这波吉亚家的荡妇了，不信你可以问问罗马酒馆里随便哪个平民。”

卢克蕾奇亚那让夕阳余晖赧颜的金色蜷发被薄汗黏在额头和脸颊上，话音刚落便朝切萨雷狡黠一笑，小巧的鼻尖汗珠闪烁，那副神情既像是降临人间的厄洛斯，又像是刚被剪断脐带的新生儿。她任切萨雷把她抱下马背，脚尖刚刚碰到草地便提起裙摆向不远处的小树林跑去。她穿着一件深红色的丝质薄裙，颜色很像她在她的上一次婚礼上穿的那件，只是少了威尼斯宝石和珍珠的环绕，胸口处也没有黑色丝绒的刺绣图案——他记得如此清晰，因他那晚有幸在沉重的镶金独角兽面具后长久地窥视她，面具眼部的那双洞口是如此狭仄，以至他的整个视野里仅容纳得下卢克蕾奇亚一个人的身影。

切萨雷把马系在一棵柳树的树干上，让它从一天一夜的劳顿中解脱片刻，以享受溪边肥美的青草。卢克蕾奇亚像只美丽的雌鹿奔往张开的陷阱那样踩着林间早衰的枯叶向他轻盈地跑过来，拉他坐在最近的一处树桩上：“我找到了夏日的最后一只白桃，切兹。”

她把那只饱满的果实用自己的裙摆擦拭干净，确保表面的绒毛都被清理干净后递到了切萨雷的唇边，只换来他无声的凝视，两人的视线在空气中碰撞在一起。“我会是第一个敢于亲自给伟大的切萨雷·波及亚下毒的女人吗？”卢克蕾奇亚把桃子向空中抛起又接住，又用袖口擦了擦，接着自己咬了一口。她赤裸的双足百无聊赖地摆动着，被甩开的鞋子一前一后躺在满地枯叶中。

“正巧我也很好奇坎特雷拉的滋味，无奈能告诉我的人都去地狱排队了。”切萨雷拉过卢克蕾奇亚的手腕就着咬了一口果实。

“它也会是这般甜蜜的吗？”

“等着吧，我亲爱的，等我哪天成功和撒旦结盟，让他授权于我去拷问那些已经死在过我手上一回的败家犬，我就好寄信告诉你了。”卢克蕾奇亚咯咯笑了起来，双肩像每一次被他诙谐的话语逗得开怀时一样轻轻颤抖着。

她告诉他不必操劳，坎特雷拉必然也是这般甜蜜的。

空气中弥漫着蔷薇、百里香和野橘树的香气，枝桠间闪烁的橙红暮色令人醉心。最虔诚的恋人才会被亚当与夏娃在上帝之国的地下打通的暗道引渡至此吗？而他们都还嗅得到彼此身上灰烬和硝烟的味道——前者来自卢克蕾奇亚被丢进火炉的黑色丧服和面纱，后者来自里米尼四面楚歌的战场。谁都没有提起这些，他们只是慵懒地倚靠在一起，切萨雷的头枕着卢克蕾奇亚的膝盖，仿佛这只是又一个被爱情和上帝庇佑的平凡一日，而同样的时光他们还可以重复成千上万遍。

卢克蕾奇亚从树桩上滑落在地面，又攀到切萨雷身上上，轻得像天鹅落在他膝上的一根羽毛。卢克蕾奇亚吻他因疲倦而泛红的眼睑和被柔软胡须覆盖的脸颊，还残留着夏日果实甜味的手指触碰着他的下唇，切萨雷生硬地避开了她而后想要落在他嘴唇上的吻，只是用鼻尖摩挲她肩颈处的肌肤。

“切萨雷，拥有我吧，”卢克蕾奇亚吻着他的脖子，臀部紧贴着他无可奈何的坚硬勃起，“我等得太久了……而我们再也回不到今天了。”

切萨雷胸口中滚雷般的隐忍笑声传入她的耳中，卢克蕾奇亚抬起头，只见面前那张英俊的脸被悲和喜、慈悲和情欲同时占据。卢克蕾奇亚任由他帮她梳理被风吹乱的金发，将它们别到她耳后，任他吻过她的眉心和睫毛，又充满柔情地抚摸她的鼻梁——哥哥，卢克蕾奇亚在心中呢喃；而后她赤裸地躺在那儿，躺在切萨雷沾着血污的黑色斗篷中，又任由他狂乱地吻过她的乳房，她的肚脐，她的阴蒂，她的膝盖和脚踝，由他一边吻她一边为她指交，让她湿润得像是被四月的雨浸透的春泥——切萨雷，她再次在心中呼唤，切萨雷。

他伏在她胸口哭了，灼热的阴茎还狼狈地抵在她的腿间，像他第一次被自己不忠的信仰抛弃那天一样绝望地、像他们分享了罪恶的秘密和乍现的浪漫情感那天一样自我悲悯地哭了。

“我不能……卢克蕾奇亚……不是我，唯独不能是我。”

他们继续往罗马赶去的时候夜幕已经降临了。卢克蕾奇亚伏在切萨雷胸前，在马蹄声中沉沉睡着，黎明时分才被切萨雷下马的动作惊醒。罗马的城门在前方若隐若现，她从马背上直起身来，在晨光中寻找切萨雷的身影。

他在那儿，迈着急促的步子微笑着跑向她，像个情窦初开的少年那样把他刚摘得的、还点缀着朝露的一朵红玫瑰献给她。卢克蕾奇亚伸手去接，就像她轻易接受切萨雷为她争取来的崭新生活那样。

“等等，卢克蕾奇亚。”切萨雷突然想起了什么，他用手掌紧紧裹住玫瑰布满尖刺的花茎，用力向下滑动，使它变得光滑，直到上面渍满他殷红的血。

“——现在可以了，拿去吧，卢克蕾奇亚，拿去我的玫瑰吧。”


End file.
